Wrongly Accused
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Out have a meal with his daughter Snake gets cornered and attacked by the cops for something he didn't do.


Drinking was a past time for Plissken and a way to reflect. So few knew what he thought at these moments. They weren't always deep philosophical thoughts but they were important ones. He was a thinker even if people saw him as a spontaneous man of action. Snake knew he brooded but it was his way. He lived a life where he had to be prepared for everything that would come his way. More often than not after a moment or two of thought he would drift off into memories. He had so many, so vivid. Eventually they'd bring him back around to his thinking, eventually, there was no rush.

Today was plagued by his own actions or more precisely if he expected too much of those around him. There weren't many things Snake expected from anything. Long ago he'd given up on expecting compassion or kindness. That wasn't to say that he didn't want it. That was the one thing he truly yearned for besides bringing the government to its knees. Sitting back in the chair he took a moment to seriously question what he expected from others. There couldn't be much. It was far less than what he demanded of himself on an off day. That didn't even account for what he truly expected of himself. To most that was probably inhuman but Plissken didn't think anything was beyond his grasp.

When it came down to it Plissken could only think of four things he required and expected of those in his life. He wanted trust and that was a two way street. Most of the time Snake wondered if people understood how much trust he had to even let them into his life at all. Even just a small portion of that in return was enough. He demanded loyalty though not in the sense of a leader. For Snake, loyalty meant sticking with those you cared for to the very end of Hell. His personal needs never factored in and he didn't expect that much from others. A healthy dose of loyalty was not too much to ask. The only other trait he could say he required people to act on was honor and respect.

He assumed that people didn't see those things in him. He did what others thought wasn't right but in the end Snake gave what he was given. An eye for an eye, fair, just trade of standing. He treated everyone, not as he wanted to be treated but as they treated him. His family loved him and so he answered with everything he had. Plissken had no slow release to what he did. It was on or off for the most part. Indifference or the return at full tilt. It went for the bad as well. One slip of trust might end in death. Snake didn't have the luxury to toy with that when his family was concerned.

Snake sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It all seemed to be right there in the open. Why were people still shocked by his actions? Snake couldn't figure and after all of that thought about himself he was back to them, everyone else. Plissken glanced around the restaurant from where he sat in a booth near the bar allowing his mind to roll through the thought process he'd just followed. Always repeating what he'd thought, checking for errors. Drink didn't effect that until far down the road beyond where the single drink he' had would leave him.

The whispering started and Snake frowned. There wasn't many places he could stay long before someone undesirable showed up. His attention turned over to the girl beside him, cramming the last of her sandwich into her mouth. Snake smiled at her but his senses were on the talk going on around him.

"All done daddy." She held up her hands with smudges of ketchup on the fingers. Plissken was on duty again even in the back of a dark booth. Sighing and shaking his head he wiped her hands off with a wet napkin. If only the cops saw this… no… he'd never want them to see this.

He pushed a fifty on the table, more than enough for the bill, before standing and opening his arms. He always carried his daughter when he was out because of fear though she'd never know. Snake snuggled her and buttoned her winter coat. The talking continued behind him, hushed in other booths. Still he couldn't understand why he was so confusing. Safe and bundled he turned with Cassie in his arms to see a female cop coming right for him. Instantly Plissken put his back to her, put himself between her gun and his child.

"Snake Plissken you are under arrest for kidnapping and the violation of……" Her voice trailed off and the hushed voices got remarkably loud. Snake's arms tightened and his hand covered Cassie's head. He was already looking for a means of escape. As soon as he saw the back door he bolted for it. His breath was shallow and rasping by the time he slid to a halt at his humvee. He was in the back strapping Cassie into her booster seat so fast he almost fumbled the clasp. It was too late. He could hear the boots in the gravel. He looked at his daughter and tried to smile as he motioned for her to be quiet.

"Turn around, hands up."

Snake felt his chest tighten. "Don't do this to me." He whispered it to himself as he turned to face the cops. There were only three. He could take them but stray bullets weren't something he'd risk. Still Plissken firmly planted himself with his body blocking the open door. They'd have to kill him.

"Step away from the car."

His head turned just enough to face the black face shield. "Fuck you."

The female cop was coming up now too. Snake's eye darted between them.

"Cuff him." It was the woman he'd seen in the bar. Cuffs came out and Snake waited until they were close enough. He slugged the cop right in the throat. Normally he didn't go for a killing blow but today, here, all bets were off. Snake struggled with the other two as they tried to pull him away from the car.

"Daddy!" The high pitched sob from in the car brought out an instinct in him the rarely had. He was knocked down but he refused to stay. Up and fighting again with everything he had.

"Stop!" The female voice didn't affect Plissken. He imagined that command was for him. Snake bit when they had him too restrained to throw a punch.

"Stop! Let him go."

Snake froze as did his assailants. He could still hear the crying and Snake slipped out of their grasp. His nose and mouth were bloody. He stumbled from the pain in his side but kept moving. All that mattered was getting to his little girl and away from these killers.

Snake clawed his way up the Hummer door to stare at the female cop. She was staring in the back seat and the little girl sliding out. She ran to Plissken, grabbing tight to his leg. His breath was cut by the pain. Still his hand came protectively to his little girl as he tried to stare down the cops. Worse than the pain though was the worry.

"I didn't know." The woman seemed at a loss for words. "They reported a kidnapping…."

Snake ignored her and bent down picking Cassie up into his arms. Blood soaked into her yellow dress smearing in her long braids. Somehow it didn't surprise him the black dogs tried to blame him. Slamming the door Snake hobbled past her toward the driver's door. Of course they didn't try to stop him and he was suspicious as to why. Guilt crept in as he got in. The booster seat could wait. He wasn't going to let go of her and knew she wouldn't let go of him. It took effort to get in to drive.

"Plissken." He could see her coming up the side of the Humvee toward him. He wasn't going to wait for her to say anything more. The diesel engine drowned whatever she said as Plissken pulled away. He didn't care but he thought he heard something about being a father. He really wanted to pretend they'd never found out.


End file.
